


Око бури

by fandom YoI Sgushchyonka 2020 (Sgushchyonka)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collage, Comeplay, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, Romance, fandom YoI Sgushchyonka 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgushchyonka/pseuds/fandom%20YoI%20Sgushchyonka%202020
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, ФБ-2020 Сгущёнка: Визуал от M до E





	Око бури

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [И грянет гром](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915178) by [Kernel_Panic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kernel_Panic/pseuds/Kernel_Panic). 




End file.
